


Reputation

by Eimi_nee



Series: Imagines, One-Shots [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Other, Rivalry, Romance, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimi_nee/pseuds/Eimi_nee





	Reputation

You were a ballet dancer. You enjoyed going to your dance school with your friends and taking lessons with Miss Lee. Ballet had been your passion since you were little, as well as your friends', and you were the most talented dancer in the whole school.

You were gorgeous, thin, muscular, in fact, you were perfect. Or at least that was what everyone thought.

After one of the lessons you were taking at the academy, you stayed a few hours late to practice harder the routine you didn't seem to exactly get. Because that was the thing : nobody knew how many hours you spent on a routine before perfecting it. Everyone thought you were at home, reading or whatever teenagers usually do, but nobody knew about the full hours spent in the academy when no one was present.

No one, except him.

You were slowly starting to get really frustrated by yourself. You didn't seem to get the routine and your body always went in the wrong directions. You fell once again on the cold and hard floor, sighing in despair. Hot tears were making their way on your red yet pale cheeks when you heard him running to you.

"- Are you okay ? he asked rapidly, trying to breathe after his sprint.

\- Yes... Yes, I am, I mean, I'm not hurt, you awkwardly answered. You didn't really like talking to people, especially when they were complete strangers.

\- I was watching you dancing, and oh my god that sounds creepy but I just thought you were beautiful when you were dancing and you suddenly fell so I thought you were hurt, are you sure you're okay ? he said without even breathing, cutely blushing.

\- Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry if I worried you."

You took the hand he was offering you and got up thanks to his help. You noticed his baggy and hip-hopish clothes and your heart skipped a beat. A hip-hop dancer.

Before you could notice the change in his facial expression, he quickly apologized and ran out of the room, leaving you more confused than ever before.

The next day you entered the academy wondering if you would see him. But even weeks after that night, you still hadn't seen him. It was weird, you thought, that a guy who seemed so passionate about music would stop coming.

You slowly learnt how to forget about this night, and you stopped caring about what this guy was doing with his life. Or at least, that's what you told yourself.

The truth was so, so far from that.

Right when you finally moved on and the confusion disappeared from your heart, as if he knew you were forgetting him, he came back. You saw him one morning, smoking next to the main door with his friends. He saw you and dropped his cigarette from the shock, and you asked yourself why : it wasn't as if you would stop coming to the academy. You started walking towards him to ask him what was going on, but as soon as he saw you, he ran in the building to avoid you.

You chased after him, of course.

"- Hey !"

He froze, and even if his back was turned to you, you could see his closed eyes while he was choosing between ignoring you or facing you.

He chose the facing option.

"- What ? he said, coldly.

\- Can you please tell me what happened that night ?

\- I told you. I saw you falling and went to help you. That's all.

\- That's all ? Really ? It didn't seem like it was all to me. Why did you run away like that ?

\- I was -

\- Bambam ! Are you coming or nah ? interrupted another voice coming from one of his friends.

\- I am."

One last stare at you, and he was gone. Brushing off the confusion and the anger from your head, you decided to enjoy the lesson you were going to have, and to stay a few hours after to practice.

Everything was going well. You were dancing the routine for the fourth time and you sighed happily when you realized you knew it by heart, and that the next day would be a good one since your teacher would praise you again.

"- Are you always over-working yourself like this ?"

His voice.

"- Hm, I mean, no. I'm not over-working myself. I'm only practicing.

\- Practicing too hard for your own body is called over-working.

\- Then I guess I am, you laughed quietly.

\- Why ?"

You were startled by his question. You stayed quiet for a few seconds before shrugging your shoulders.

"- I don't really know. Everyone thinks I'm this little prodigy or whatever. But that's not true. I need to practice more than any girl in my class. I feel like I'm only a liar whenever I open this door, so maybe I dance to forget."

The silence were growing between the two of you. It wasn't that awkward, more like a comfortable silence, but it was still unbearable.

"- Why are you here ? you asked, surprising yourself with your lack of tact.

\- I saw you dancing again. I was alone, and I don't know, I guess I was bored. You knew he wasn't telling you the truth.

\- Are you finally going to tell me why you ran away that night ? you murmured, making him sigh in frustration.

\- Listen, I'm a hip-hop dancer. Hanging out with a ballerina ? Gosh, my friends will kill me. So yes, you're gorgeous, cute, and really nice, but I don't know, I just -"

Tip-toeing to reach his face, you kissed his red cheek with your pink lips. You didn't know why you were doing it, but you still did, and it felt like the right thing to do in that exact moment.

"- Because you really think that it would be good for my reputation to date you ? But I don't care. I like you, and that what matters.

\- Okay, he said. Okay, I can give it a try. But only because I want to feel these soft lips of yours against my skin again."


End file.
